


The Diaries Of Closeted Bisexuals

by Hedwigandtheangrybitch



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwigandtheangrybitch/pseuds/Hedwigandtheangrybitch
Summary: Heather tries out writing a diary because Veronica is always doing that and she has fun so... why not?





	

Dear Diary,

That's how you start these things, right? I'm honestly clueless. Veronica is the one who always writes in these things. I've never understood her. She's weird. She is constantly reading books and she said that she actually enjoys them!!!! Also she said she was perfectly fine with not having popularity. How depraved must she be? I'm glad I have added her to my group. I'll make a fine and less geeky girl out of her. Maybe even a hotter girl... She is really pretty to begin with but just too goody two-shoes. How do you end these things?

Um the end? What ever.

Fuck you.

Goodbye

-Heather Chandler

Dear Diary,

So, Today I became "Friends" with two different types of people. Both really hot. One was the Heathers. Yes, The same Heathers, I wrote about a few weeks ago.

Heather Duke - The bulimic, most likely the biggest bitch in the group. Yes, Even a bigger bitch than Heather Chandler.

Heather Mcnamara - A bit too nice to be a Heather. It seems like all the rude things she says is all an act. 

 

Heather Chandler - Like I said, She's a bitch but Heather Duke is worse. Heather Chandler is oddly hot but I'm not gay. God, I'm starting to sound like Kurt and Ram.

The second type of person was this kid. I guess I'll call him no name kid. He fought Kurt and Ram in the lunchroom and it was really hot? I don't know what to say.

-Veronica Sawyer


End file.
